


Feel Like Gold (When You're Dancing On Broken Hearts)

by charlottebecky



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Rockstar AU, Rockstar Becky Wrestler Charlotte, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: The three times Charlotte hooked up with Becky and the one time she had a song written about her.The Rockstar!Becky AU that no one asked for.





	Feel Like Gold (When You're Dancing On Broken Hearts)

It’s not everyday you turn the radio on and stumble upon a song about yourself. At least Charlotte _thinks_ it’s about her.

_She said she was ordinary,_

_All I saw was amazing_

_The freckle on her hip_

_It got my heart blazing_

 

_Baby kiss me like there’s no tomorrow_

_I don’t know when I’ll see you again_

_Your heart tattoo is etched in my mind_

_Baby you’ll always be my queen_

Okay yes it was definitely about her. As far as Charlotte knew, Becky Lynch knew one person from Carolina who had a freckle on their hip. Or maybe not. But what about the reference to the word Queen? Which was practically Charlotte’s wrestling gimmick, but also the nickname Becky had called her since they had first met?

Carolina Girl, the song was called. The newest single by the Lass Kickers. Charlotte felt a blush slowly creeping up on her neck, as Becky Lynch’s hot as hell voice - Charlotte had to admit - blasted on the speakers of her. She wanted to change the radio stations, because it had been a while since she and Becky had spoken. Charlotte wanted to hit that NEXT STATION button really bad but she knew she also _had_ to listen to all the words. She needed to know what was out there. Becky went on to sing the chorus.

_Carolina girl,_

_I miss your body on mine_

_Carolina girl_

_Been a while since I seen your smile_

It wasn’t bad. Pretty catchy. The Lass Kickers’ musical style wasn’t Charlotte’s usual vibe. It was more indie and punk rock than the country and pop Charlotte heard on the road. Becky’s voice sent goosebumps down Charlotte’s neck. She couldn’t help but think of all the times she and Becky were with each other - whether in an alleyway, or the small bedroom in her first apartment, the bathroom of a bar, a very gracious hotel room. They hadn’t been the most romantic, but they had been always been a good time.

Until they weren’t.

**Five Years Ago**

The Lass Kickers were still getting started when Charlotte and Becky had hooked up the first time. Charlotte herself had still just entered the WWE Performance Center the time they met, yet to make her debut on NXT. She and her best friend Sasha Banks had gone to a local Orlando bar one night after a horridly rigorous day of training. It was there that the Lass Kickers were playing that night.

Becky had caught Charlotte’s eye immediately. She had probably caught the eyes of everyone there, girl and guy alike. She wore a crop top with a black and white photo of Bob Dylan. Over the top she wore a leather jacket. Her hair was dark orange, and it was shaved on one side. Charlotte had a type and it was girls in leather jacket who had undercuts. Becky was also a rockstar. Charlotte and Becky made eye contact as Becky was setting up, so Charlotte knew she had to leave the bar stool and move forward.

“Bold of you to assume she’s into you,” Sasha said, nudging her friend. “Look at this place. Everyone is drooling over her.”

“Bold of you to assume I don’t have game,” Charlotte said. She hadn’t seen anyone since she had started training. Sasha hadn’t seen her in action. All through high school and college, Charlotte had girls in the palm of her hands. Even ones who claimed loudly that they were apparently straight. “Straight.”

Charlotte pulled Sasha with her to a table closer to the stage. She kept making eye contact with Becky throughout the band’s set. One time she could have sworn Becky even gave her a little wink.

“Wow you are smooth,” Sasha said, at the end of the set, as they got up to close their tab and pay for their drinks.

“Told you,” Charlotte said, shrugging.

“Oh, shit, heads up,” Sasha said, nodding her head at something behind Charlotte and wiggling away out of sight. “I’ll see you later Charlie, good night! Have fun!”

“What, where are yo-” Charlotte was about to go after Sasha, when she turned around to find the very attractive redhead grinning behind her.

“Yer closin’ your tab!” she said, in an Irish accent. “Leavin’ already?”

“I mean, if you were planning on staying,” Charlotte said, trying to be as calm and smooth as possible. “I could delay my exit.”

“Do ya always sound like a 1960’s romance novel, lass?” The redhead teased.

“I can sound like anything you want me to,” Charlotte retorted, standing straight to garner the height advantage over her witty counterpart.

“Oh, a bit forward are we?” Becky asked. “Why don’t ya sit down with me and ‘ave a drink? We’ll chat through the night and then we can decide what you should sound like.”

“Very funny,” Charlotte said, smiling. “I’ll join you, though I _just_ closed my tab-”

“No sweat,” the redhead said. “I’m buyin. What’ll ya have?”

“Whiskey sours please,” Charlotte said at the bartender.

“Classy,” the redhead said, smirking. “I like that. Where ya from, classy lass?”

“North Carolina,” Charlotte said. “I’m Charlotte. From the Queen City.”

“Okay Carolina girl, are you a Queen, yourself, eh?” Becky said. “Get paid to be royal and stuff?”

“Nah, I’m a wrestler,” Charlotte said. “Training around here. What about you?”

“Becky, tryin’ to make it into the music scene, if you couldn’t tell,” the rockstar said, and then turned toward the bartender. “Can I have a vodka Coke please sir? Maybe a couple of tequila shots as well.”

They sat down with their drinks, and Becky swung an arm around Charlotte’s chair in a smooth and confident way that was setting Charlotte’s insides on fire. She hadn’t had a crush per se on anyone in a long time. What she was feeling for Becky was lust at first. But, as they sat there and started talking about life - Becky telling Charlotte how she left Ireland to chase her dreams of getting signed by a big label, releasing an album, going on a world tour - Charlotte felt her hearts soften because this girl was so cool and so hot, but when they sat there and talked, there was something incredibly soft-natured about her, and she seemed genuine and nice. She also seemed genuinely interested in Charlotte’s wrestling.

“I’ve been around the Dublin wrestling scene,” Becky said. “I know Finn Balor through family friends. He’s currently in the independents. I’d love to come see your work sometime.”

“I just got started,” Charlotte said. “I’m gonna try and improve a bit before I invite a pretty girl to a show. Who knows if I’ll even make it to NXT TV, let alone to the main roster?”

“You think I’m pretty, eh?” Becky asked, smirking.

“That’s your takeaway from my fears?” Charlotte asked, laughing endearingly.

They stumbled their way out of the bar at last call, before they would be kicked out. Thankfully, Charlotte’s place was easily walkable, and as the two of them exited the bar and were making their way to Charlotte’s apartment, Becky stopped midway, and grabbed Charlotte’s hand and took her inside an alley.

“I want this to be a memorable night,” Becky said. “Not just because I’m definitely about to sleep with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met-”

“You think I’m the-” Charlotte was about to question what Becky said, surprised and very pleased.

“Uh please don’t interrupt me queen,” Becky said. “Hold your royal horses for one second and let me finish.”

Charlotte stared at Becky. She was being pushed against a wall in a shady alley by a very hot rockstar. She should be scared, but she felt very safe.

“I was saying,” Becky said. “We’re both starting our big scary careers right now. So I’m hoping that maybe, next time we meet, we see where we’re at ok. Promise me you’re gonna continue to work hard?”

“I will,” Charlotte said, suddenly feeling herself sobre up at Becky’s earnest request. This made her more conscious that Becky’s body was tangled against her on this wall. She cupped Becky’s face and kissed her. Softly at first, until she felt Becky pushing her toward the wall, and the kiss got rougher.

Charlotte broke off the kiss. “I live right here,” Charlotte said. “It’s almost 3 am, I don’t know how safe this alleyway is.”

“Okay, Queen,” Becky said, laughing and getting off of Charlotte. Becky put her arm around the taller girl as Charlotte led Becky to her small one bedroom apartment.

“It’s cute,” Becky said, smiling.

“Shh,” Charlotte said, and pushed Becky on her bed.

The next morning Becky had to wake up as early as seven a.m., the two of them having gone to sleep a mere hour and a half before. Becky woke up first, and tried to slide out of Charlotte’s embrace but turned out Charlotte was a light sleeper and started mumbling things like, “do you have to go now?”

“Yeah, sorry love we have a meeting in LA later today,” Becky said. “We meetin’ some producers, who are all big and shit.”

“Okay,” Charlotte mumbled in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes. “You have a medium sized hickey on your neck.”

“Oh crap,” Becky said. “Yer gonna get me in trouble, queen.”

“I hear a rubbing the back of a refrigerated spoon works,” Charlotte said, laughing sleepily.

Becky looked at her, and smiled. They had a great night together. Becky had no regrets. She could use concealer later.

“I’ll see you later, okay, Queenie?” Becky asked, gently kissing Charlotte’s forehead. “Thanks for a good time.”

Charlotte didn’t realize after she fell asleep again and woke up the second time that she didn’t ask for Becky’s number. By then it was too late, and Becky was long gone.

She had also forgotten Becky’s band’s name by the time she was up and nursing her hangover that day. So a Google search wasn’t happening either.

**Three years ago**

Charlotte had tried her best to forget about Becky. But no matter who she slept with, she ended up comparing the person to Becky. Which was ridiculous but they had known each other for one night, so it didn’t make sense. But Charlotte had met the Irish woman at such a formative time in her life, and it wasn’t just great sex, Becky had made Charlotte laugh. She hadn’t shot down Charlotte’s dreams. She genuinely wanted Charlotte to succeed, and Charlotte hoped the same for Becky.

Charlotte became the NXT Women’s champion and had a decent run with it, before dropping it to Sasha. She got called up to the main roster, and she was very excited for this turning point. She was still living in Orlando, but it had become more of a home base because she had started to travel every week for Raw and Smackdown.

Which is how Charlotte ended up at a bar randomly in the middle of Milwaukee. She usually didn’t go out with the other wrestlers because she valued her sleep a lot, but she was jet lagged and up because of the weird time zones from their European tour a week ago, so she figured why not. It was a decent bar, the cocktails were cheap, and Charlotte kept meeting the eyes of Alexa Bliss, an NXT wrestler who had flown with Carmella to visit Bayley, and had come out with them. Alexa smiled at Charlotte when their eyes met, and Charlotte observed her. She was definitely very cute. Charlotte hadn’t hooked up with a wrestler before, but Alexa and her weren’t direct colleagues, at least yet so it would probably be fine

And Charlotte _would_ have taken Alexa back to their bus if not at that moment one of the bartenders announced their next act.

“A band all the way from Dublin, Ireland,” the bartender said, and Charlotte immediately broke Alexa’s gaze and looked up. “The Lass Kickers.”

“Hi how is everyone doin’ today?” Becky Lynch asked, as she took the stage in another crop top, leather pants, and a choker that suited her very well.

Charlotte looked like she had seen a ghost. Becky scanned the crowd before starting her set and her eyes landed on Charlotte.

She found herself smiling brighter than ever.

“We’re The Lass Kickers and it’s about to be a good night,” Becky said into the mic, and Charlotte felt her heart race.

“How’s the music going?” Charlotte asked, as Becky finished her set and approached the blonde.

“Not bad,” Becky said. “We’re in Wisconsin on a festival tour, so we figured why not scout the local bar scene and see if they have any openings - and hot Carolina blondes.”

Charlotte laughed, and felt a blush creeping to her face.

“How’s the wrestling?” Becky asked. “Ya know every time I turn the TV on and WWE is on, I’m hopin’ I’ll see ya but it hasn’t happened yet.”

“I’m just getting started on the main roster,” Charlotte said.

“We’re both one step closer to the dream huh, Queen?” Becky asked, raising her drink. “Cheers to that.”

They didn’t even waist time going to the bus or the hotel. Charlotte felt herself being pushed up and onto one of the sinks in the moderately gross bathroom of the of the bar. Becky was about to take Charlotte’s shirt off when she paused mid-kiss and said, “Wait I think we should lock the door.”

“Good idea,” Charlotte said, in a daze, as Becky got off from her and locked the door.

“If anyone has to pee,” Becky said. “Too bad.”

Thank god she was wearing full-length jeans. In between moans Becky said, “I’ve missed ya, queen,” and “I haven’t stopped thinkin’ about ya,” and Charlotte couldn’t do much but nod in agreement, because when Becky’s fingers were inside of her all she could think of was how lucky she was in the presence of a redheaded goddess. When Becky was done fucking Charlotte, Charlotte was out of breath, but ready to show Becky a good time.

“Wait,” Becky said. “Before you get on with it, can I have your number?”

“Oh yes, oh my god,” Charlotte said, getting off the sink and pulling her pants up. “You can even have my Twitter info. I’ve really regretted not being in touch because I-”

Charlotte stopped mid sentence and blushed.

“You what?” Becky asked, grinning.

“Just haven’t found anyone as good as you in bed, ok?” Charlotte said. “I mean, not just that. You’re a decent human. You’re really cool, you-re-”

“Wow queen,” Becky said, smirking. “You’re real cute when you’re babbling. You know I read a book once called the Queen of Babble hmm-”

“I am _not_ babbling,” Charlotte said, pulling out her phone from her pocket. “Here.”

Becky took a cute photo of them together, Charlotte flushed from her orgasm, and Becky looking extremely smug.

“I’m gonna get you for this,” Charlotte said, wrapping her hips around Becky, and pushing her against the wall.

“It’s cute when you think you can top,” Becky said, with a smirk that caused a blush to creep as high as Charlotte’s ears.

**One Year Ago**

Charlotte knew that she liked Becky even before she wanted to admit it to herself. Because admitting would mean that she was accepting that she had feelings. For someone she would not be able to date. Someone who, like her, was always on the road. She had pined for Becky for the year she hadn’t seen or heard from her. And texting Becky everyday for two freaking years since their last meeting wasn’t helping. Charlotte couldn’t date or sleep with anyone else because she kept comparing everything to Becky.

The last time Charlotte and Becky had hooked up was more planned than usual, for once. They hadn’t stopped texting in frequent intervals for the two years leading up to their third meeting. They had both become pretty successful at what they were doing. Charlotte had become a multi-time women’s champion on RAW, had a couple of amazing matches at Wrestlemania, and had just been drafted to Smackdown Live, and her eyes on the Smackdown Women’s Championship. The Lass Kickers had been signed by a big label, and their first album had just come out. Charlotte and Becky kept tabs on each other’s careers online, but also loved sending each other weird gossip-y news to tease each other.

There were rumors that Charlotte was dating basketball player Kevin Love.

 _My dad started that. He just doesn’t want people to know I’m gay really,_ she texted when Becky had sent her the link with many question marks.

 _What about the news I heard that you are having a torrid affair with Princess Catherine? What does Prince William have to say about that?_ Charlotte asked, laughing as she got her hair and makeup done one night before Smackdown.

 _Oh yes,_ Becky texted back. _It’s an open relationship. Polyamory is_ the _thing now._

The Lass Kickers had kickstarted their first US arena tour, and Charlotte realized that Smackdown would be in Boston on Tuesday, the day before The Lass Kickers’s show there. She booked her flights to make sure she wasn’t leaving until the Thursday of. She very excitedly told Becky this fact, and Becky simply asked for her postal address in return. Charlotte wasnt’t sure why, but when she went home for the week after house shows and Smackdown, there was an envelope waiting for her with a VIP to see The Lass Kickers in Boston. There was a note, _I’d throw in a Meet and Greet, but we all know you only wanna meet_ one _member ;)_

Charlotte laughed and texted Becky a thank you. She could barely focus on her promo on Smackdown the night before the concert. She was pumped to see Becky, and was stunned but not surprised to find that Becky had grown more confident, and with that hotter, with her increased exposure and rising fame. Charlotte had a private box, with drinks and a cute note from Becky that said, _Come backstage after! I can’t wait to see you!_

For the first time since they had met, Becky pulled Charlotte in to a hug the second she saw her.

“I’ve missed ya, queen!” Becky said, looking up at Charlotte. “Yer a four time women’s champion! And your robes are always so beautiful. Not to mention - can you do that moonsault thing on me?”

“You’re so funny,” Charlotte said, blushing.

“How is it that yer even more beautiful than the last time I saw ya?” Becky asked.

“That’s what I was just wondering about you, weird,” Charlotte said, taking in Becky’s all leather outfit. “You were born to be a rockstar.”

“Does that make you my groupie?” Becky asked, and then corrected herself. “Who am I kidding, Charlotte? You’re doing so incredibly well.”

“You think?” Charlotte asked. “I wish you could have come to our show yesterday.”

“Me too love,” Becky said, the nickname growing softly on Charlotte. “We were in New York last night, but I have seen your stuff on TV and on Ewchube.”

“On what?” Charlotte asked, smiling very wide.

“Ewchube - you know that website with the vid- Y-o-u-t,” Becky said, suddenly stopping. “Oh wait yer just fuckin’ with me accent. Ye know what I mean!”

“I do!” Charlotte said. “Sorry I just like teasing you!”

“I’ll show ya teasin’, lass,” Becky said, smirking. “Got time to come to me hotel?”

“Yeah I’m not flying til tomorrow afternoon,” Charlotte said, blushing. "I booked it so that we would get the night."

“Good girl,” Becky said. “What a planner. Let me just grab me stuff and say goodbye to the band. Can’t wait to fuck your brains out.”

They ended up waking up spooned in each other’s arms. For sex friends, they were awfully cuddly, was the first thought on Charlotte’s mind. Is that what they were? Charlotte had to accept it: she had feelings for someone she couldn’t have. But the way Becky was acting right now - strong arms spooning all five feet ten inches of Charlotte, mumbling things about ordering room service, and telling Charlotte how good she smelled - sounded awfully couple-y to them.

As they ate their room service waffles, Charlotte was fidgety.

Of course Becky noticed.

“Everythin’ okay?” the Irishwoman asked, in between bites of waffles.

“Um,” Charlotte said. “I don’t think we should do this anymore.”

“What do ya mean?” Becky asked, frowning. “I think it’s a great arrangement.”

“It is, and there’s no one better than you to make me feel this good Becks,” Charlotte said. “And that’s exactly the problem. I think I like you. I mean, I do like you. But we both know it can’t happen and you probably don’t even like me back-”

“Not true,” Becky retorted. “I like ya plenty.”

“But we see each other once every five hundred days,” Charlotte said. “We’re both always traveling and I just, I think texting you all the time doesn’t help either because I can’t see you ever, and I don’t want to be a block in your career. You’re in such a great place musically right now, and I need to focus on my wrestling-”

“So we can’t even be friends?” Becky asked, the hurt apparent in her voice and eyes.

“Becks,” Charlotte said. “If we stay in touch I’ll never be able to move on. I’m sorry.”

Charlotte grabbed her things, and headed to the airport in tears.

**Present Day**

And suddenly, there it was. The Lass Kickers’ latest song on the radio. An ode to Charlotte Flair apparently. She hadn’t contacted Becky in a year. Many a times she had reached for her phone and pulled up Becky’s number, but ended up not shooting the shot, because she had to remain strong. But that day, on her drive back to her Charlotte apartment - Charlotte had moved back to North Carolina a few months ago - as Becky’s voice filled up her car, Charlotte knew she had to respond to this, somehow, someway.

Charlotte did not immediately text Becky. She pulled up Twitter and searched “The Lass Kickers Carolina Girl” to see what the reaction to the song was. By now Becky and her band were still very popular, not to mention Becky an openly gay icon doing interviews for the gays all around. Becky could have any girl she wanted and here she was writing about Charlotte. It was a bit of an honor, Charlotte had to admit.

 _Who is Carolina Girl about?_ One tweet read.

_Every Carolina based TLK fan right now - Becky Lynch is writing about me!_

_Becky Lynch says Carolina girl is based on true events -_ one news headline read. Charlotte had never clicked on anything faster in her life. There was a random radio interview with Ryan Seacrest where Becky was asked about the story behind her latest signal.

“Well it’s about a girl,” she said, laughing. “From Carolina. She and I had some good times.”

“Do you still like her?” Seacrest asked.

“If you pay attention to the bridge of the song,” Becky said, in a very serious face. “The answer is right there.”

Charlotte closed her laptop faster than she had clicked on the link. She slowly pulled the laptop back up and read the lyrics to the bridge on Google.

_I should have told you while I still could_

_No one could love me like you would_

_It hurts my ego but I still gotta say_

_Carolina girl you’re the one that got away._

Charlotte’s face burned so hard at that point she had to go lie down. She had to text Becky. But what would she even say. She didn’t know what to do. She could go to the gym and blow off steam. So she decided to walk over. Except the minute she entered the fitness center, Carolina Girl started playing on the speakers and Charlotte had to make a 180 for the door. She went to her favorite park and sat there.

She didn’t know what  to do, but she did. The answer was simple, but it was complicated. She knew she still liked Becky. Charlotte had tried hooking up with various people - Alexa even - but nobody could make her feel as good as Becky did. There was something about the way in which Becky made love to her every time - so gentle, yet so sexy. Considerate of Charlotte’s needs balanced just right with going rough when needed. Not to mention their conversations had always been so good. Charlotte trusted Becky with anything and everything. They had spent so many nights talking about their hopes and dreams and fears. Becky knew Charlotte better than anyone, and Becky had made it clear that she was still thinking about Charlotte. The ball was in Charlotte’s court.

She went home, made some dinner and drank a glass of wine. She decided she had to be strong and brave, for once in this dynamic. She still liked Becky, heck she was probably in love with her. She pulled out Becky’s number, and decided to type.

 _I heard the song._ She hit sent before she could think twice about it.

Somehow every second that Becky did not reply - and Charlotte knew Becky was a busy rockstar and did not have time so she should have been more patient - felt like an hour. She sat there still on the couch, regretting everything until Becky finally replied eighteen whole minutes later.

 _Hello to you too._ And then, _Bold of you to assume you’re the only Carolina girl i know._

This was a bad idea, but Charlotte wasn’t going to let Becky have the last word.

 _Freckle on her hip? Heart tattoo? QUEEN?_ Charlotte texted back.

 _I’m honored you pay so much attention to my music, Flair,_ Becky texted.

 _Hey,_ Charlotte said. _I’m sorry. i shouldn't have left like that. I just - thought it would fix things. But I guess it just made it worse._

 _Me too,_ Becky texted. _I should have gone after you. Which is what I’m doing now._

 _What?_ Charlotte texted.

 _Do you still live in Orlando?_ Becky asked.

 _No, omg, I moved back to NC._ Charlotte texted.

 _Oh fuck me Flair,_ Becky texted. _I am at the airport trying to get to ya, but I guess I should change my ticket_

 _You’re ridiculous,_ Charlotte texted, her heart suddenly very full.

**The Next Day**

Charlotte showed up at the airport with flowers.

“I’m sorry,” she said, the minute she saw Becky come out of the terminal, in full rockstar sunglasses and ever the leather jacket.

“Save it, Flair,” Becky said, and immediately pulled Charlotte into a hug.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Charlotte said.

“I just thought it was a sign, ya know,” Becky said. “That the universe kept pulling us together. Musta been written in the stars or some cheesy shit.”

“I love you,” Charlotte said. “I have been, for a long time. I’m sorry if it’s too forward but I don’t think there’s been a day I haven’t thought about you since we first met.”

“You think you’re forward, queen?” Becky asked. “Let me play you my latest single, Carolina Girl, I think you’ll like it.”

They laughed and Charlotte pushed Becky against the hood of her car and kissed her.

“I love you too,” Becky said. "I think for a while as well. Enough to write a song about ya apparently."

“Thank god,” Charlotte said, grinning ear to ear.

“Still cute that you think you can top me,” Becky said and Charlotte gently slapped Becky’s arms.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it <3 thank you for reading!


End file.
